


royal barriers

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, it's pwp, orignally posted on fanfiction.net, though for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this. – princes of different worlds become the same for one night. leo/takumi.





	royal barriers

Nohrians and Hoshidans were never meant to get along.

The war ended long ago, but tension still remained amongst the people of both nations. It wasn't that easy to forgive grievances. It wasn't that easy to forget the pain, to heal the suffering. Actions were never taken, but the thoughts were still there, brewing, boiling.

Nohrians and Hoshidans were never meant to get along.

But yet, here they were, concealed by the darkness of the trees to the point where the moonlight could not gaze upon them.

Takumi gasps as Leo enters him, his fingers gripping onto the blanket beneath him. His mewls are temporarily silenced with a soft kiss, carried out with the special kind of gentleness that only Takumi got to see. He breathes sweet nothings into Leo's ear as the Nohrian prince moved slowly, delicately, as if they had all the time in the world. As if the night wouldn't soon transition into the spiteful day, and Takumi will return to Hoshido and Leo to Nohr, remaining at a cordial distance, so close, but not close enough.

Leo presses his sweat-slicked forehead against Takumi's, staring into his eyes. He drinks in the want and lust that shines in those brown eyes, in the Hoshidan eyes that he once loathed. He closes his own eyes, sorely reminded that time is cruel to them, and moves faster, harder. Takumi rhythmically matches Leo's pace, moaning deeply. His hands ran down Leo's back, feeling the subtle scars of war engraved onto his skin. He digs his nails into the already-marred skin, leaving his own marks on his prince.

Leo feels himself losing sense of reality. His gaze upon Takumi is hazy, the familiar feeling in the core of his stomach building up. He calls out Takumi's name repeatedly, licks and bites the Hoshidan prince's neck. He tells him that he's close,  _so close_ , and for the beige-haired to come with him,  _please_.

A few more moments pass by until both men climax together. Takumi screams a strangled cry of Leo's name that remains unheard by the heavens. They both pant heavily, and Leo collapses upon Takumi, listening to Takumi's fast-paced heart beat slowly calm down. Takumi wraps his arms around Leo and breathes shakily.

"I…I don't want to leave you," he whispers, and Leo hums in response. "I want to stay with you."

"I do, too," Leo responds, craning his neck to kiss Takumi's collarbone. He looks at the fellow prince, and it hurts to know that this moment cannot be continued. The people will not allow it, and perhaps their own families will have their own reservations. Peace blankets both Hoshido and Nohr, but it cannot hide what used to be.

Leo nuzzles against Takumi's neck and strokes the Hoshidan's hair until they both fall asleep before morning comes and they go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> i like how, at the time i wrote this, this was my only leokumi fanfic. first time writing them and it's smutty.  
> tbh it still is (i have other, more meaningful leokumi stories, but i haven't posted them anywhere else ^^;)


End file.
